wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Heartbeat
The New Heartbeat is the Hundred-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 1, 2017. Synopsis The Battle Bird Armada ambushes the Sky Patrol and Asura Gekko was separated from his group. Yuki Ōtsutsuki meets Sonic the Dragon and his friends, the Legendary Team Chaotix and the others that lost the Grand Civil War to Dr. Eggman from the start. Plot The Episode begins at the Death Egg. Dr. Eggman, Toshiya Gekko and Yuki Seika is shocked someone that could capture Asura and the Legendary Evil Goddess' "offspring is Battle Lord Kukku XV and the Lord of Calamity, Heldalf which Eggman explains to Yuki Seika that the Sky Patrol capability to take down his Egg Fleet with heavy arsenals could be the opponent to the Battle Bird Armada. Elsewhere in the skies of Glenwood. Flying through the trenches between three warring countries: the Hyland Kingdom, which is ruled by a constitutional monarchy, the Mirisha Republic and the Rolance Empire, Yuki Ōtsutsuki in his core form was steering the Sky Patrol whith out using his hands but using force while Asura Gekko and the gang plans their celebratory party for the Hyland Kingdom's monarch, Princess Alisha. Suddenly, the huge explosion damages the armory of the Sky Patrol before it is rammed by the Battle Fortress, the flagship of the Battle Bird Armada. Battle Lord Kukku XV sends his troops to hit Dens Federation's new Ship and Heldalf makes a grand entrance to Yuki Ōtsutsuki. The Battle Bird Armada planted explosives on the Sky Patrol's engines, and at that moment, Battle Kukku XV gives the order to detonate them allowing Heldalf to escape with Battle Lord's troops. As the crippled Sky Patrol begins plummeting towards the ground, Asura and the group were sent flying thus being scattered to the regions of the Mirisha Republic and the Rolance Empire. Sorey and his friend Mikleo, a seraph of Water exploring some nearby ruins when they rescue Asura and bring him back home to the village of Elysia. Yuki Ōtsutsuki in his "Zygarde Core Forme" was found by the mysterious blue hedgehog who identified himself as Sonic the Dragon and his friends, the Legendary Team Chaotix and the others that lost the Grand Civil War to Dr. Eggman from the start too. Once Asura senses Yuki Ōtsutsuki with his new friends ,he leaves home and Sorey and Mikleo have a brief clash with a hellion called Lunarre, and fearing for Asura, they decide to leave the village in search for him. While looking for Asura's whereabouts, Sorey has an encounter with Lailah, a seraph of Fire and Prime Lord who grants him the power to fight the hellions, thus making of him a Shepherd. After Sorey reunites with Alisha, who is revealed to be a princess to the Hyland Kingdom, she becomes his Squire to fight the hellions by his side, and the group begins traveling the continent purifying the hellions and helping Asura search his friends. Sorey learns that there are four shrines with trials that a Shepherd must accomplish in order to become stronger and decides that he must clear them first in preparation to challenge Heldalf again. In the occasion, it is discovered that Rose has a high level of resonance, and she becomes Sorey's Squire, joining the group along with Dezel, a seraph of Wind who is always by Rose's side, assisting her with a secret agenda. After the group completes the four trials, they fall into a trap by Symonne, a fallen seraph who works under Heldalf. It is then revealed that Dezel's true objective was to enact revenge on Symonne for causing the death of his friends. However, Rose is severely wounded during the battle, forcing Dezel to sacrifice himself in order to protect her, and Zaveid joins the group afterward. Sorey and his friends then confront the Lord of Calamity once more but discover that something is amiss, as he does not show any intention to kill them immediately. After failing to provoke Sorey, Heldalf attempts to convince him to join his side, prompting the Shepherd to retreat and look for the true reason behind his motives before their final confrontation. In the occasion, it is revealed that the Era of Chaos was initiated when the previous Shepherd turned Heldalf, a Rolance military general at a time, into a cursed, immortal being by infusing him with the seraph Maotelus when he refused to provide aid to his village when it was invaded, filling his life with hatred and turning him into the Lord of Calamity. It was also revealed that two infants from said village, Sorey and Mikleo, were saved and taken in to be raised with the seraphim. With the truth revealed and understood, the Shepherd and his comrades challenge the Lord of Calamity this time, Heldalf turned Zenrus into the King Ghidorah resemblance with his face on his back; Zenrus Hydra which Asura battled it since he saw Heldalf useing it as his scary hand when the Sky Patrol crash landed into Mirisha and Heldalf fused with Maotelus and becomes a dragon-like hellion: "Maotelus Ghidorah" and Bowser, Ganondorf and Aeolus triple mega merged into "Ganon-Bowser". Asura Gekko manages to defeat Ganon-Bowser reverting Bowser, Ganondorf and Aeolus back to normal and in a show of defiance to Heldalf and act of mercy towards Zenrus Hydra, Sorey and Mikleo killed him together. While the two of them were understandably distraught, Zenrus met his end with a smile on his face because of the deep bond between them and Yuki in Complete Forme is able to revert Heldalf back into his human self and Sorey finally ending his life. Sorey then merges with Maotelus to expel the malevolence from the world and usher in a new era, in which both the seraphim and humans finally live together peacefully. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Sorey *Mikleo *Rose *Lailah *Alisha *Edna *Dezel *Zaveid *Zenrus *Heldalf Battles 'Sky Patrol vs. Battle Bird Armada' *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Heldalf *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos 'Locations' *Glenwood Island **Unnamed Giagantic Gorge 'Winners' *Battle Bird Armada Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon